Upgrading
by Azhwi
Summary: Sequel to Sand Trails. Somethings are simple; others are intrinsically complicated. The crazy has spread. It's no longer about just Itachi and Sakura, that's for sure… Continuing collaboration with Lost to the Hoping! Multiple couples. AU. Rated for sexual themes, violence, and Hidan's mouth.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.  
Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping. (There was a partial attempt at editing; shouldn't break from tradition after all! XD)**

**The sequel to **_**Sand Trails**_**! If you haven't read that story—this one will probably not make much sense. I mean, you could try... but I don't think you'll have much luck.**  
**Love, endless devotion, and many joyous nights are dedicated to Lost to the Hoping, my collaborator. Without you, this would never have been possible.**

**Welcome all, to **_**Upgrading**_**! **

**-x-**

**Ch 1: Post Bail—NOW!**

Dorms were... interesting. Different. It was chaotic in any case.

Itachi stood to the side, letting several male students rush by. They were chattering loudly about, of all things, properties of tomatoes—Sasuke would have approved. He couldn't tell if they belonged to a culinary course or a chemistry group. Shrugging, Itachi pushed off the wall and continued down the hall.

College life was refreshing in a way. Not in terms of hygiene—the dark-eyed teen skirted a random sock—but in terms of populace. Or specifically, how the populace reacted to _him_. It was nice to be a random face in a crowd. The only reason other students avoided bumping into him was because of the large box he carried in his arms.

Most of them avoided him anyway.

When he had moved into his dorm room several days ago, he had had the unfortunate experience of being shoved in the stairwell. Only because Kakuzu was also helping him move, and thus was beside him, had saved the Uchiha from dropping his books on the steps. The teen that had knocked into Itachi had found himself pressed into immediate service as a pack mule that day. Kakuzu had given a very convincing statement, and an intimidating one.

When the impromptu helper had first stepped into Itachi's dorm, he had nearly dropped the books himself. Apparently, he had felt that suddenly finding a big blue shark-like teenager in a room was startling.

Kisame had laughed. At that time, the blue teen had been installing shelves up on the walls and had been holding up a hammer with several nails held in his mouth.

Or maybe it hadn't been the shark that had startled the student, but Hidan who was also there.

Hidan who had, at the time, had a tie around his neck and was gagging to get a rise out of Kisame. Of course, the albino was twice as delighted to startle the poor kid, and had spent the rest of the day doing everything in his power to freak him out. Needless to say, Kakuzu hadn't bothered to stop him.

As Itachi stepped into his girlfriend's room—one side of which was piled with boxes while the other was immaculately unpacked and cleaned—Sakura let out a loud, ear-piercing shriek and leapt back from the box she'd just opened. A squirrel dove out and scampered under the bed.

Ino—on the other side of the room—yelped when it tried to dart under her feet to get to the other bed. They still hadn't figured out whom said bed belonged to, as Sakura's roommate had not yet made an appearance.

"I'm going to MURDER that- that MASOCHISTIC ASSHOLE!" the pink-haired girl seethed.

Smirking openly, Itachi shook his head. "He may actually enjoy that."

As the pinkette whirled to face him, he quickly placed the box down on the floor and fled with a few parting words: "Masochist remember?"

The door swung shut.

"And then I'm coming after you!" Sakura yelled after him.

Ino burst into a fit of giggles and threw a book at Shikamaru, whom had dozed off in the corner. "Hey, lazy! You're supposed to be going through the books, not sleeping on them!"

One brown eye cracked open. "I did." He waved at the pile. "By class and alphabetized. What more do you want?" Wasn't his fault there was only room for one person in between the desk and the bookshelf.

The blonde quirked a brow at her friend, and then pointed at the box Itachi had just brought in, smiling sweetly. "New stock," she replied, and winked at him.

Sakura snickered before going back to the box of trinkets she'd been about to go through.

When had that come in? Grumbling, Shika rolled to his feet and reached for the box. He heaved it over to the desk by Ino and opened it. And blinked. "Uh..."

Shika reached out, snagging Ino. "Can you, um, get the books out for me? I'm gonna take a walk... I-I'll be back in five minutes. Maybe more." He ignored the indignant squawk from the blonde. "Bye!"

And the door swung shut again.

"... Sakura?"

"No blood on the carpet," Sakura said, waving her friend off.

Ino made a face. "Uhg, not worth it. Where's Sai? I thought you said he was on his way?"

"Something about pizza."

Pause. Frown. "Sakura, are you looking at a porn mag?"

Sakura squeaked and hid the magazine, looking at her friend. "What? No! Of course not!" she said quickly. Too quickly.

Ino smiled evilly. A moment later she started to laugh. "Found out why Shika ran," she burbled. "Oh my! Black and red lace... unpadded! Forehead Girl! I'm impressed."

Sakura was across the room in less than five seconds, jerking the box away from her friend. "I'll get this one, thanks, Ino-Pig," she said, face red enough that it clashed with her hair. "You can unpack the trinkets."

Completely unfazed, the blonde held the matching red thong in two hands, smiling wide. "Where did you find these?" She asked mercilessly. "They are HOT! Or did a certain Uchiha buy them for you?"

There was another shriek of outrage as Sakura dove forwards toward her friend.

This time the door swung open.

To reveal a redhead with titanium piercings, striking gray eyes, and a faintly frustrated expression.

Both girls froze, eyes wide as they met his gaze. As those steely eyes lifted, locking on the underwear. As he blinked and looked back at their faces. "Uh."

Sakura giggled nervously. "Um."

He backed up, looking at the number on the wall, and cleared his throat without looking back in. "Have you seen Konan?"

"Konan?" Sakura echoed stupidly.

Whisking the underwear into a back pocket, the blonde blinked. "No one else but us for the whole morning. Is she supposed to be here?"

"This is the room number she told me," he deadpanned, looking into the room once more. He glanced at the bed behind Ino, and sighed. "And that's her stuff. You sure you haven't seen her?"

Sakura nodded slowly, closing the flaps of the box after she'd set it down on her bed. "Yeah, I'm sure. Guess that answers our question on my roommate."

"Yes."

Silence for a beat, before Sakura coughed. "Uhm, but if we see her, we'll let you know."

Rolling her eyes, Ino grabbed her cell from the table. "So! What's your number?"

The redhead blinked, and looked at Sakura, who giggled again. Then he looked back at the blonde. "Not to be rude, but who are you again?"

"The girl who will be calling you when Konan shows up?" the blonde responded guilelessly. At his flat look, Ino sighed. "Yamanaka Ino." No need to say that his girl had knocked her down once before in their old high school; Konan probably took out dozens of poor souls in a week.

"Hm. I'm Pein," he replied, and glanced out the door as if hoping his girlfriend would round the corner. She didn't. "Well, give me your phone and I'll put my number in." He stepped into the room and stopped at the end of the bed, hand held out expectantly.

Ino quirked a brow, but handed over her cell. "Think her phone's out of juice?"

He added himself to the contacts list and shrugged. "Or she's pouncing some unsuspecting girl in a bathroom," he replied, apparently unbothered by this thought.

Sakura blinked. "Seriously? I mean... she really does that kinda thing?" she asked, eyes wide.

Pein handed Ino her phone back, looking at Sakura. "Yes."

"Wow." Holding up her hands at looks from both parties, Ino shrugged. "What?" Sakura was going to have a very interesting college experience. That was for sure! Seeing how it was Konan though, the blonde didn't envy her.

Sakura made a face and wondered if she'd have to start carrying mace. Pein smirked at her. "Good luck with that," he said unsympathetically. "Later." He turned away and left.

Wandering over to the distressed girl, Ino slung one arm around her friend's shoulders, the lacy thong dangled from her other hand. "May want to hide this. Permanently. Or at least until Konan is in a different country."

"Do you know where I can purchase a steel chastity belt?" Sakura wondered faintly.

Which was what Itachi and Shikamaru heard as they both walked into the room.

xXx

When Hidan got home from work that night, the apartment was silent. His brow furrowed as he checked his watch, but Hinata should have been home an hour ago. He grimaced as he tugged off his shoes and put them on the shoe-rack by habit.

He was still getting used to the thought that, starting next week—when Kakuzu officially started staying in his dorm—he'd be living alone with his girlfriend for the duration of Kakuzu's first semester of college. Not that this bothered him _at all_.

He smirked at the thought as he wandered through the darkened hallways, searching for the girl who was always on his mind these days. Without Kakuzu coming and going, they had _privacy_, something he took great joy in pointing out to the easily embarrassed Hyuuga.

"Hinata?" he called softly. The kitchen and living room had yielded no results, so he headed down the hall toward the bedrooms and bathroom.

Over in the tub, Hinata was drowsing until she heard Hidan's voice.

Muffling a squeak, she snapped her eyes on the door. The _unlocked_door. _Shit_! She was only going to take a shower, but had succumbed to the lure of a good long soak. The hazy plan had been to be out, dressed, and poking at the fridge's contents by the time the albino made it home.

Should she speak up? If she did, he would know where she was. If she didn't, he might just walk in looking. Either way, footsteps paused on the other side of the door.

"You in there?" he asked, tapping the door. No answer, so he reached for the handle, half to make sure she was okay and half to get a peep if she was in the tub. The doorknob turned easily in his hand, and he pushed it open.

Three things happened at once: a shouted "No looking!", the slam of a shampoo bottle hitting the side of the door, and the rattle of the shower curtain being yanked across the rail.

He snickered. "Aww, you're being shy," he teased, pushing the door open totally so he could lean against the jam. He peered at the closed curtain and clucked his tongue mock-chidingly. "I think I see your naked foot."

Sunk down to her chin in lukewarm water and bubbles, Hinata glared at the shadow being cast on her only protection from prying eyes. "If you don't turn around right now and walk out, that's all you'll be seeing naked of me for the rest of the day," she growled. "And shut the door." The candles on the counter wavered from the cooler air flooding in.

"So if I do walk out, I get to see you naked?" he asked, tone smug. The door clicked shut without another word, and his footsteps receded.

Pearly eyes blinked. _I hadn't... Huh_? There's no reason for him to expect... Meeping, she dunked her heated cheeks under the water.

Seconds after, she emerged gasping. _Huddle in mortification later_, she told herself. _But lock the door now_!

Later, when Hinata was slumped against a locked bathroom door with a black beach towel wrapped around her, she thumped her head against the wood.

_This is so backwards_! Reaching out, she flicked on the light. Most girls were already sleeping—no, the least she could do was say it in her head—having _sex_with their boyfriends well before moving in with them.

Well, here she was. She had moved _out_with Hidan. She still had a room of her own... still slept in her own bed... still shy...

Groaning, she slid down to the tiles and closed her eyes. Why was she so shy? Hell, if she weren't her, she'd have shaken her head and pitied Hidan.

_I'm living on my own. Doing what I want._ Hinata paused, and then thunked her head against the door again. _Do I even know what I want_?

Hidan seemed to be okay with waiting: he teased, he pried, he peeked. And for all her embarrassment, Hinata was relieved that he was still interested.

_I just wish I knew what I was doing_!

_First things, first. Get off the floor_. Sighing, Hinata pushed herself up. She couldn't just hole up in the bathroom all night.

Candles extinguished, bathwater draining, towel tucked around her tight, Hinata peeked outside. _Coast is clear_... In fact... something smelled really good...

Clothing had priority, she reminded herself, and tiptoed into her room down the hall.

Hidan was making omelettes when she finally came out into the kitchen. In fact, one was already on a plate and steaming, while he was pouring the mixture for the second into the pan. He turned. "Hey there, goddess. Hope you're hungry."

"Definitely," she replied, moving up to hug him. It was funny how much confidence came with having layers between her skin and his eyes. "Smells fantastic."

He smirked and tugged her into a quick kiss. "So do you. New shampoo." It wasn't a question.

Giggling, she ducked her head under his chin. "Aa. The two of you have been introduced." It had been the bottle to meet the door.

He nudged her toward the table. "Go on, eat before it gets cold. I'll join you in a sec." _Fuck_, she was hot all wet like that. He was tempted. Far, far too tempted.

"Sure thing." Oblivious, Hinata snagged the plate from the counter and took it with her. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked, pausing after she set the food down.

"Eh, just... uh, no," he said, and flipped the omelette in the pan.

Hinata blinked, and got a can of root beer from the fridge before sitting down. "Are you okay?"

"Yep," he said and tossed her a grin. "Fucking horny as hell, but I'm alright."

Her reaction was everything he wished for. Bright red and sputtering, Hinata slapped a hand over her mouth. Then she started laughing.

Grinning, he turned off the stove and put the omelette on the empty plate by his elbow before walking over to sit next to her. "So whaddya say to being covered in chocolate, sexy?"

Leaning over, with her chin propped up in one palm, Hinata gave him a brave smile. "Sounds interesting?" Actually, licking chocolate off Hidan sounded delicious, but she couldn't say that!

He set down his fork and turned his head to look at her, a very deliberate smirk quirking the corner of his mouth upward. "Is that so?" he murmured. "You saying I get to lick it off?"

Hinata gulped. Glanced away. Took a breath, and looked back at her boyfriend. Licked her lips. "Um... Maybe?"

Wine-red eyes narrowed slightly. "Maybe, eh?" He reached out and tugged her close, though pausing before their lips met. "Better eat your dinner and think about it, Hinata," he murmured, breath ghosting over her lips. And then he stole a painfully brief kiss before picking his fork up again.

She allowed herself enough time to catch her breath. And timed her response for just after he swallowed. "It d-depends," Hinata forced out, eyes snapping back to the food in front of her, barely half of it eaten. "There m-might not be... enough left..." Sucking in another breath, she continued, "a-after I'm d-done licking it... off... you."

His fork paused halfway to his mouth, and his eyes canted to the left to take in her beet-red expression. His jaw might have been slightly loose. "... oh really now?" he murmured, setting the fork down again. "You know, I might just take you up on that offer, Hinata. If you _really_ mean it."

Glancing up, Hinata met his eyes, and really thought about it. Or tried to think past her thumping heart. Her lips quirked and she gave him a shaky smile. "Mean it? … Yes." She looked down again and blew out a breath. "Brave enough for it? I h-hope so."

She shook her head and laughed a little at herself. "It's not like... it would be... difficult," she muttered, cutting a look at him. "I just... don't know how to s-start." Her eyes drifted back down to her lap.

"I can show you," he replied quietly. "All you gotta do is say the word. But if you're not ready, you say that too. I'm not gonna push you, alright?"

The pale girl nodded. Sighed. And finally looked up. One eyebrow was raised. "Do we... actually... have chocolate?" she asked smiling slightly.

"Yeah," he said with a matter of fact nod. "I've been saving a bottle since we met."

Hinata's pearly eyes blinked once. "Really?"

He nodded again. "Yep. Hershey's."

There was a long pause. Biting her lip, she glanced at the clock. "When does Kakuzu get home again?"

"About... three AM, or something like that," he replied with a smirk. "I'd like to note that the bedroom door locks."

She rewarded him with a smile. "Kakuzu isn't the resident peeper."

"You don't gotta worry about _peepers_ tonight, goddess," he pointed out with a perverted grin. He licked his lips very pointedly. "Just chocolate."

"No, I guess not," she replied slowly, pulling her gaze away from where his tongue had disappeared. Yes? No? Her thoughts whirled. Now? Later? Hinata met Hidan's eyes. _Yes. Now_. "My room or yours?"

Hidan offered her a real smile this time and got to his feet. "Yours. Just let me get the chocolate first."

Rubbing a hand over the back of her neck, she looked down at the uneaten food. "Sorry about dinner?" What the heck was she supposed to do between now and... and then?

He grabbed an unopened bottle of chocolate syrup from the fridge. "Eh, we'll eat it after. Believe me." He walked up to her and held out a hand. "Last chance, Hinata... It pains me to say it, but if you want to back out, now's the time."

"I'm ready, really, but..." Eyeing the chilled bottle, Hinata gulped. Some part of her brain was firing off warnings. "You are _so_going first," she muttered.

He smirked and tugged her to her feet. "Whatever works for you, baby," he replied agreeably.

xXx

Rapping a knuckle on the dull painted door, Kisame tilted his head and listened to the faint music from the other side. Some kind of rock music.

He was a few minutes early to his 'interview,' but he doubted that Genma would keep him waiting outside. A faint smirk curled his lips. _Ah, the good life; where work comes to you_.

The warehouse he stood outside wasn't much to look at: decent shape, okay location, windows were large, and there looked to be several bay doors on the north side with loading bays. If Gemma actually owned the building, it could work very well.

_He better have an air conditioner unit installed now, or very soon though_. Working in a metal box was not fun.

The door opened, and a familiar face peeked out. "Yo. You're early," Genma noted. "Oh well. C'mon in, I'll give you the _grand tour_." He stepped back and held the door open for the younger male to enter.

"Charmed," Kisame drawled back as he walked in. "So? You've got Kakuzu and Hidan. Anyone else on board?"

"Aah... yeah. Akasuna Sasori's gonna show up too," Genma replied, smiling. "And Deidara-san mentioned a passing interest, but I don't think he'll be showing up till later."

"Huh." Blue boy looked around at the various machinery as Genma lead the way across the floor. Kisame knew what they all did... Put them all together though... Not a clue. "Okay, I'll bite. _What_are you making?"

"Pretty much whatever's commissioned, that's wooden," Genma answered with a faint shrug.

Kisame turned to take another survey of the warehouse. "That we can do... So, the commissioners provide the materials and the money, we provide the means and the manual labour?"

Some vague sense of déjà vu niggled in the back of the blue teen's mind. Something that involved similar circumstances. Must have been from school. Something...

"Oh, yeah, unless they pay extra," Genma was saying, pausing to check a gauge on a nearby machine.

_Something involving pressure maps...?_

"If that's the case, and they specify they want us to-"

It clicked. Sai. Ino. _Sculptures_.

Genma abruptly cut off, blinking, when his former student exploded into laughter. "Uh..." His brows lifted slowly. "Kisame-kun?"

One large blue hand waved helplessly as the teen gulped air and let out another final guffaw before slumping against a power saw. "Nnnggh... Oh kami... Gimme a sec. Ow... stomach..."

There was a loud banging on the door then. "Right," Genma said, bemused, and then shrugged it off. "You just collect yourself while I get the door."

The brunet shook his head as he wandered back the way they'd come to push said door open for Sasori and Deidara. "Hey, sensei!" Deidara greeted cheerfully as they walked inside.

Sasori bowed in greeting but said nothing as he glanced around. He offered Kisame a wave when he spotted his former lab partner.

By that time, Sharky was in control of his aching diaphragm, though his lungs were staging a protest against abuse. Itachi still didn't understand how he was able to inflict internal damage to himself just by laughing. _Eh, it's a perk. Like the skin tone_.

Kicking up one corner of his lips, Kisame gave the newcomers a smile and a two finger salute. "Hey."

"Hey, Kisame, any word from Hidan and Kakuzu?" the more verbal newcomer asked as he wandered back over to join them. "Hidan's phone is off and I think Kakuzu changed his again, un."

Blue boy shrugged. "Hidan can't commit to more than maybe two days a week, and then only a half day. He's not giving up his junk yard job. Sorry, Genma, but the pay there is better."

The former teacher shrugged. He'd expected as much when he'd offered the job to the albino.

Rubbing an ache below his sternum, Kisame frowned as he continued. "Kakuzu... _shouldn't_be able to commit even that much. He's taking an intense course load this semester, but it's Kakuzu. The fucker is crazy. So who knows what happens when you wave a paycheck in front of his face. Though..."

Kisame smirked at Genma. "If you get him in here, and he stays with you. You know you're golden. Cuz he won't bother with anything not worth his time. And he's _expensive_."

Grimacing and pulling a toothpick out of his pocket, Genma nodded. "Yeah, I gathered that when I visited him." That was a figure he wouldn't forget. "Is he really that good?" Kakuzu had never, ever bothered with any of Genma's classes.

"Hell yeah," Deidara piped up, smirking. "Asshole gets money off of _everything_, un."

"Including Hidan," Sharky snickered. Though, he had yet to hear anything about _Hinata_losing money to the money monger.

Genma huffed. "Well, we'll see how it works out, I guess," he replied. "You guys wanna see the office? It's for use of anybody working here, pretty much. Oh, which reminds me, you guys remember Yoko-san?"

Deidara perked slightly as they followed their prospective employer toward a door near the front of the room. "Your aide from the school?"

"Yeah." The older male bobbed his head in a nod and grabbed the doorknob. "He's here." He pushed the door open, and Yoko Kyuubi looked up from where he had been peering down at a college textbook. "Yoko-san, you remember Toji, Hoshigaki and Akasuna?"

"Ah..." Yoko hurried to his feet and offered a bow. "Hello."

_Oh no... Not the right way to start things_. Kisame snorted, he hated formalities. "Yoko-san, don't do that. You've already been working with us for how many months? Besides, we owe you."

The taller redhead blinked. "Ah... Alright," he agreed, nonplussed. "Then please call me Kyuubi."

"Works for me," the blond inserted cheerfully. "Nice to see ya, Kyuubi."

Expression completely neutral, Sharky pointed at Deidara, "Flashy demolitions," the finger travelled to Sasori, "Psychotic Puppet Fanatic," Kisame didn't dare blink... and then he pointed at himself, "Uchiha contact."

"You're being modest, un," Deidara inserted innocently. "Kisame's also good at comedic relief."

Sasori smirked, not at all bothered by the reference to his mental instability.

Kyuubi blinked. "Okay." He gave them a faint smile. "Well... welcome, in any case. I hope to work well with you." He turned his gaze onto the eldest in the room. "Speaking of... did you finish that schedule?"

"Eh." Genma gave a lazy shrug. "I decided to let people decide themselves. My only condition is that anyone under my employ has to work a minimum of four hours for at least two days of the week, and I would _like_ for one of those days to be either Wednesday or Sunday."

"May I see this schedule?" Sasori asked curiously.

No sooner had he said it than Genma was reaching for a blue folder half-buried by school work a la Kyuubi. He handed it over. "Mull it over."

Kakuzu's lust for money drifted across Kisame's mind. "Are you calling a limit on how many hours someone can book in?" he asked innocently.

Genma shrugged again. "No," he replied simply.

"Cool," Deidara said, peeking over Sasori's shoulder.

"Have any copies of that?" blue boy asked.

Reaching out, Genma carefully tugged a blank sheet from the folder in Akasuna's hands. "Here," he said passing the paper over. "Take it home, think 'bout it. Try not to think too long though. I've got two commissions lined up and I'd like to start in two weeks."

Blue eyes lifted, focusing briefly on Genma's face, then Kyuubi's, and Deidara smiled. "I'll get back to you within the week, then, un," he declared. "With the hours."

Sasori nodded, taking a copy. "I'll get back to you later as well," he inserted.

Folding the paper into quarters, Kisame slipped it into a back pocket. "Probably in a few days," he estimated. _Maybe even less_. Wasn't like he had a lot to do these days. Deja vu kicked him in the head again, but he ignored it.

"Great. Now, I'll give the tour to Sasori-kun and Deidara-kun. Kisame-kun, you're welcome to stick around if you want." Genma took the closed folder back from Sasori and tucked it onto a shelf above the textbooks.

"Eh, no." The shark shook his head. "I'll head off. Oh—" He grabbed a black marker from the desk and scrawled his phone number on the wall by the door. "In case, you need to reach me."

Kyuubi eyed the vandalized wall but shrugged. "We'll let you know. Please get back to us soon," he said. It was a bit obvious that he was already on board.

"Oh, tour! Yeah, that'd be nice, un!" Deidara chirped, grabbing his best friend and dragging him along after Genma. "See what kinda equipment..."

xXx

A/N: And we're back! The poll was pretty clear. Post immediately whenever possible. Yeah, okay. I can work with that. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.  
Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping. (Some editing was actually attempted.)**

**-x-**

**Ch 2: Breaking Walls**

Green eyes widened when, after hearing a knock on the door and opening it, one Uzumaki Naruto latched onto her and dragged her from her room. To his left, Sasuke smirked and went to grab her purse and lock the door. "O-oy!" she protested. "What the hell?"

"We're going out for lunch, dammit," the blond told her immediately. "Choji, Shikamaru and Ino are meeting us at McDonalds."

"But I still have unpacking to do," she said, nonetheless letting her best friend march her down the dorm hallway. She'd gotten most of the unpacking done the day before—and even some after Konan returned and tried to molest her—but had been forced to stop due to plain exhaustion. She'd gotten up early, started once more, and now it was around eleven.

Her blond friend snorted. "Yeah, uh huh," he said. "Sure."

Laughing, she knocked her hip into his. "It's true! But okay, what's the big plan? You can't just be taking me out for fast-food burgers."

"We are!" the blond claimed, all innocence and wide cerulean eyes.

Hurrying to catch up to them, Sasuke overheard and snorted. "Even _I_ don't believe that crap," he said, smirking. He grabbed the pinkette's arm, sliding it through his with a softer smile. "We're kidnapping you before niisan and his friends manage to steal your attention for the day. Hence why we're hiding out at McDonalds."

"At McD's." She levelled a skeptical stare at him. "For how long?" Normally, Sasuke wouldn't go near the place much less stay there longer than necessary. Things must have gotten critical. She grimaced. "I guess I have been spending most of my time with the guys."

Naruto let out a loud, dramatic sigh (and stole her other arm; Sasuke was still holding her purse). "You have! So much that they've been entitled 'the guys'! You've replaced us, Sakura-chan!" he wailed despondently, though there was a playful twinkle in his eye.

Swinging around, Sakura gave Naruto a shocked look. "I have not replaced you!" She snugged both arms in tightly and grinned. "I just upgraded."

"Ouch," Sasuke said. "What, niisan for me and Deidara for Naruto?"

"OY!" the blond protested loudly. He released her arm long enough to nudge open the door in the lobby, leading out into the grassy campus of Konoha College.

"Actually, Kisame for Naruto. They both enjoy pranking." Which was an understatement. Sharky had told her about the pranks Naruto had in the works when he visited the attic hide-out. Camaraderie didn't cover his tone; competitive though, just might.

Naruto claimed her arm again as they walked toward the parking lot, ignoring the few students milling around. "Seriously?" he asked mournfully. "I'm not _blue_."

"Well, not until someone kicks you in the balls," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"True..." Sakura snuck a look at her blond friend. "You don't have the muscles either, but that's okay, because you have a wonderful sense of humour. Right Sasuke-kun?"

Dark eyes regarded her with an odd mixture of exasperation and amusement. "Is that a trick question?" He snickered when the blond in question shot him an evil glare. "Yes, wonderful sense of humor. Like laughing gas."

Naruto sniffed. "So! Sakura-chan, guess who's gotten their license? And before you say teme, it's not him."

She actually stumbled. "No!" Wide green eyes swerved over to black. "Before you?!"

"I lost the money I was going to use to get mine to him," the black-haired boy nodded to their friend, "in a game of slap-jack. Don't ask. Anyway, I'm taking the test next week."

Naruto grinned. "I'll be driving us to McDonalds."

"I'm almost afraid," Sakura said, "but I think the opportunity to see my best friend's driving skills is too good to pass up. Shotgun!"

"Uhg, I should have seen that coming," Sasuke complained.

Snickering, Naruto lead them to a familiar beat up truck. "Now that I actually have a _license_ to drive it... Cause I was gonna help Hinata-chan, but I think she was nervous about me not having one..."

"No, she's just a smart girl," his other friend quipped.

"Bite me. Anyway, like the paint job? Jiraiya gave it to me when I passed the test, and said I could do whatever to it." He patted the raised wall of the bed fondly, grinning. Whereas the truck was clearly the same as the one Jiraiya had often picked him up with, it was now sporting a bright, eye-damaging coat of orange paint.

Squinting, Sakura made a show of lifting a hand to shield her eyes. "I retract my earlier statement. I'm afraid to _not_be inside. If I stay out, the glare might blind me." She laughed at his instant pout and hugged Naruto. "I'm kidding. I'm kidding. It looks well done." And it was. Smooth and even, without any discolouration that she could see.

He grinned excitedly. "I spent five hours making sure this was perfect," the boy claimed. "C'mon, let's get to the McDonalds."

"Any last words, Uchiha?" she murmured, leaning close to Sasuke.

"'Oh shit!' handles are there for a reason."

xXx

Dry cool air washed over her as she stepped into the cheerfully bright restaurant. Sakura took two steps before seeing another blonde friend. Three steps took her towards the padded booth and Ino's arms wrapped around her. Customers all around cringed as the two girls reconnected.

With a lot of squealing. And jumping. And words that were technically too quick for coherence. Naruto made a face as he skirted them and plopped down next to Shikamaru (Choji took the other spot of that side of the booth).

"Um, so... I thought they saw each other yesterday?" Choji asked, blinking at the display.

Ino finally detached with a loud giggle, and dragged Sakura over to sit, sliding in first so Sasuke wouldn't get touchy. "I did! But so much has happened!" she said excitedly.

"You went home, took a shower and went to bed," Naruto deadpanned, baffled.

"And there was the phone-call, and the—"

"Never mind! I don't need to know!" he added quickly.

Taking pity on the poor fool, Sakura beamed at Shika and Choji. "How are you two? And what's going on between Ino and Sai? She refuses to tell me anything!"

"Oh, he finally asked her on an actual date," Choji said with a shrug, chomping down on a few fries.

Ino flushed. "Yeah, and then he took me to a friggin' art museum. It was... actually really anticlimactic. I swear I expected a porn show."

Grinning from across the table, Naruto pointed at her accusingly. "You're disappointed he didn't try to feel you up."

"What! NO!" she shrieked, shocked. "No!"

And that's when Sakura pounced. "So what are you disappointed about? Naruto's right, you're not impressed."

The blonde cringed under the mass attention of everyone else. "W-well... I'm not _disappointed_... really..." When a pink brow just quirked, she slumped. "I dunno! I guess I just expected something else! He was a _perfect gentleman_. I mean, what's up with that? That's just _not Sai_! I-I like _Sai_ for Sai, not... not that guy with the suit that showed up on my doorstep."

"In other words, you accepted his invitation out, because you like him as a _pervert_and how he's been acting at school. And then when he is _polite_ you don't like it. Is that right?" Sakura asked, carefully enunciating each word. "Did you tell him that? He must have gone through a lot of effort to hold himself back. That's a lot of respect for you."

"Augh," Ino groaned, and rubbed her temples tiredly. "I know what you're thinking. I'm awful for not liking it. And, I mean, I kind of did like it a little... but it was just so awkward and... surreal. It was like those dreams some people have, where they wake up naked at school. You just... want to wake up. The art was nice, I think, and the people were nice... but I spent the whole time prepared to fend him off but he didn't do anything."

Naruto nodded slowly, and as one of Sai's closest friends, felt that his input was needed. "He probably felt nervous. Once, when we were in like middle school, he had this huge crush on some girl in our grade, but she just ended up screwing around with him. So he tends to get very cautious."

"I totally screwed it up, didn't I?" Ino asked, looking like she wanted to pull out her hair.

"Nah. He's probably just moping somewhere, but if you actually _tell_ him you like him back, he'll bounce back like a puppy," Naruto said, and snickered. "On _that_ note, I'm hungry. Teme, let's go get lunch for us and Sakura-chan."

Frowning slightly, Sakura nudged Ino with her shoulder. "What do you mean by 'screwed it up'? Did you tell him off or something?" Most of Ino and Sai's interactions _did_involve the blonde screaming bloody murder.

"No, I just sort of... acted disinterested," Ino muttered, sighing as the two boys went off. "Okay, let me explain. He took me home, and we _stood there on the steps_ for like ten minutes... but I didn't move forward to get a kiss, and he didn't attempt to get one, and so I eventually just said my dad was expecting me and went inside."

Sakura cringed. "You must have watched through the peep-hole. How did he react?"

"By the time I'd closed the door, his back was already turned and he was going off... but I think that has more to do with his father than anything." She stiffened and covered her mouth with both hands. "Forget I said that! Don't ask, don't pry!" she squeaked around them. "Don't."

"Okay, okay!" Sakura brought up her hands in a gesture of surrender. "I won't. But, still. It sounds like you need to find Sai and talk to him. Naruto's right—I can't believe I'm saying that a second time today. He deserves to know what made you unhappy." She hugged her poor confused friend. "And maybe another chance?"

Ino nodded, hugging her back. "Maybe I'll call him to come join us?"

"That would be a good start... but you didn't answer my question. Are you going to give him another date? Maybe set this one up yourself to show him what _you_like."

The blonde nodded again, tugging out her phone. "Of _course_ I'm going to go out with him again, Sak. Really, you should know that," she said, eyes rolling. She put the phone to her ear, and the ring went half-way through before a familiar voice answered... from right behind her.

"Hello, Inooo, how are you?" Sai asked, grinning widely.

_Blink blink_. Ino snapped the phone shut and twisted around as Sai tugged off the sunglasses he'd been wearing. "Wha- you- I wa- SAAAAIII!" she shrieked, and reached out, swatting him upside the head. Her face had turned completely red, but the boy took the hit, grinning at her the whole time. "You eavesdropping, cheating, annoying pest!"

Snickering, Sakura vacated from the bench and slid over next to Shika and Choji. "That went well, I think," she said to Nara who rolled his eyes.

Sai chuckled and got up, grabbing his soda and tray before skirting the seatback between them and scooting in. "What? It was reconnaissance," he claimed, still smiling at her.

She crossed her arms and glared. "It was eavesdropping."

"Same thing, really," he retorted happily, and nudged her over as Naruto and Sasuke returned. "Thanks for not spilling the beans!"

"You two knew about him?!" Ino yelled, furious.

Sasuke gave her one long slow blink. "Hnn." He sat down next to Sakura and slid a tray in front of her.

Naruto grinned and plopped down next to Sai. "We totally did," he said, amused. "Hey pass the salt."

"Get it yourself!" she retorted, but Sai reached past her and snagged the container of packets and slid it over to the blond. "Uhg. Whatever."

"We can talk later," Sai said, beaming at her. "Okay?"

She flushed and nodded slowly, eyes wide as it finally sunk in that he'd heard _everything_. "Okay..."

"Alright, folks. Now that that's been smoothed over, what are we doing for the rest of the day?" Sakura stuck a fry in her mouth and waited. Because Naruto couldn't possibly have been serious about staying here all afternoon.

Choji grinned. "Movie, roller-rink, and then dinner," he told her.

Ino perked up at that, and inserted, "And then we're all getting back to Naruto's place-"

"I thought we decided on Sasuke's?" Naruto interrupted, then added, "Jiraiya," pointedly.

Sasuke huffed. "Niisan, dobe." Sakura was making faces like she wasn't sure whether to laugh or scowl at.

"Oh c'mon, it can't be that bad!" the blond protested. "I mean, he expects her to hang with his friends all the time! Why can't he hang with us? I'm willing to make the sacrifice." He nodded.

Choji almost drooled. "Uchiha-dono's cooking..."

Sakura blinked. Itachi? Here? With Naruto? It was hilarious and bad. She cut her eyes at Sasuke who looked ready to murder their friend. "It's not that he expects it... He just manages to grab me first," she said slowly, "and besides, what would he talk about? He'd be left on the sidelines."

Not that it would really bother niisan, Sasuke thought. He'd just snuggle up to Sakura and—_Uggghh_. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Nope!" Naruto smirked. "Anyway, he'll probably be at the dorm. You have more room, teme, and no Jiraiya, who'd be hospitalized after trying to feel someone up."

"How about we compromise and go to Shika's?" Ino inserted quickly. "He's got that huge house! Passed down. Right Shika?" The dangerous smile was there, saying if he didn't agree, she had blackmail.

Utterly unfazed, Shika in contrast raised one single dark brow. "And what's wrong with _your_place? Your house is just as big as mine, and probably has more couches. Mine's more of a big library. Don't go volunteering other people's homes just because your plans failed, Ino." He smirked. "Besides, mother believes in forewarning. And she's got her own guests there now."

She pouted. "Uhg. But my dad is a total spaz. He'll start glaring menacingly at every boy in my vicinity. Plus! I don't want to introduce him to Sai quite yet."

Sai grinned at the undertone to that comment. "My house is out, too. It's pretty small."

Choji heaved a sigh. "Guess that leaves my house. We can use the den."

"Hoo-yah!" Naruto cheered. "Choji's house after dinner, then! Thanks Choji!"

The big boy waved a hand. "Sure, sure. Alright, well, the movie's at 12:40, so you'd better eat. It's almost 12," he said, and pointedly took a bite of his burger.

"Cool," Sakura grinned. Blinked. "What movie are we watching?"

xXx

The only reason Hidan woke up was because he heard the faint sound of a door slamming, and his eyes popped open automatically. Mostly since he was used to pranks from every which way, and closing doors were generally considered a warning sign. Also, there was a weight on his side that wasn't at all familiar.

It took him thirty whole seconds to realize what said weight must be, and then he turned his head. Hidan grinned. _Score!_

_And_ she was still sleeping. Part of him wanted to get up and go get something to eat, or make something and wake her up for it (just because he was cheesy that way). However, he wasn't too keen on the 'getting up' and 'leaving the goddess' bits.

Besides, the blanket had slipped during the night, so he had a _great_ view to occupy his attention. Which brought to mind another thought. _I wonder how long it'll take to... 'wake her up'_?

Ice-white silky sheets were pulled tight around a slim waist, but sometime in her sleep, Hinata had slid closer, opting to cling to him instead of the fabric. Her skin was just as soft and smooth as he remembered. He had to smirk at the love bites scattered across her shoulder and down over her breasts. They weren't deep, but it was amazing she had allowed him to mark her at all: a sweet stutter and a small nod. The startled gasp and the shudder at each nip had been intoxicating, but not as much as the taste and feel of her flesh under his lips, between his teeth...

_Aw, hell,_ he thought, and reached out. "Hey, wake up, sleepy head," he drawled, brushing dark hair behind her ear.

Which only succeeded in coaxing her closer: one leg curling over his, the smooth thigh sliding up...

He groaned softly, and gave up. One arm slid down, wrapped around her waist and he abruptly dragged her up onto his chest. "Hey goddess, I'm just fine with being a pillow, but I'd much rather be a dildo."

"Mmmph?" He caught the small scrunch of her brows before her hand came up and swept back wayward strands from her blinking eyes. "Hidan?" Blink. "Where..." One, two, three, four... "OmiGAWD!" Those adorably sleepy eyes blew wide open.

The albino had to grab at her arms before she bolted, a chuckle escaping his throat. "Calm down, calm down," he said. "Take a deep breath, and try to remember the last twenty four hours." Though he was clearly amused.

Again, Hinata blinked, though this time she did so with bright red cheeks. Clearly she could feel the body she was draped over, certain parts in particular were pressing quite close. "Oh..." she breathed, the panic receding, but the blush darkening. "Omigawd..." And she hid her face against his throat. "Hidan?"

"Yeah, goddess, what's up?"

"Can you find my phone? I think I need to call in sick today... Not sure I can walk."

Hidan snorted, poking her in the side and smirking when she twitched. "It's Friday, sexy. You don't have to."

"Oh, right." Then she did the sexiest little wiggle and pressed in _closer_. "Mm, in that case." She turned her head and placed a kiss under his jaw. "Good morning."

_Aw hell_, he thought for the second time that morning. Wine-red eyes narrowed slightly, though a smirk quirked his mouth. "Morning, goddess," he said, sliding one hand up her side and into her hair. Then he dragged her into a kiss.

When they finally separated, Hinata smiled down at him. "I could get used to this." And then she initiated a kiss that was far less lip and more a full-body slide that had the albino gasping.

"So can I," he finally managed, grinning up at her.

xXx

A/N: That took far longer than I thought it would. But Yay! Ino x Sai finally introduced!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.  
Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping. (Be **_**amazed**_**! I ran this through spell-check...)**

**-x-**

**Ch 3: Hyuuga**

"Right, okay, so you really expect me to believe that bullshit?" Hidan demanded, glaring at the blond in front of him.

Deidara puffed up, immediately offended. "Yeah I do, un! It's _true_, you fucking asshole!"

Hidan scoffed. "Yeah, and I'm a fucking virgin."

"Who knew?!"

"Why you—"

Luckily, before the two managed to get into any sort of fist fight (or worse), Kakuzu arrived and neatly separated them. Painfully.

No one else batted an eyelash, though. In fact, Sakura had long since tuned them out. "Hello, Kakuzu. Glad you could make it," she greeted with a bright smile as the older teen sat on a couch.

The money monger met her gaze, and shrugged. "Yeah," was all he offered in return.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura leaned back against her date, and went back to gazing about the basement. "You know, I think the last time I was here, was before I left for Suna. It really hasn't changed. The only thing that's missing is Kisame and the huge piñata."

Itachi was midway through curling an arm around the pinkette's waist when he paused at the word 'piñata'. She still didn't know... and it would probably best she continued to be ignorant. He traded glances with Hidan who had stiffened at the mention of Suigetsu.

Kakuzu's eyes had narrowed, but he finally just shrugged. "Kisame'll be here shortly, probably," he replied calmly. "What about you?"

Hidan went over to join Hinata on the same couch his best friend occupied, and Deidara managed to regain his feet and left for drinks.

Tilting her head, Sakura blinked at the tall dark teenager. "Kakuzu, is there anything important in my life during the past year that you _don't_ know about?" she deadpanned.

"Perhaps," Kakuzu replied. "Just because I _can_ get the information at any point doesn't mean I do." He shrugged. "Communication is sometimes more desirable."

"Right," Sakura drawled. "Well, I am now living with our adorable little Konan. Her boyfriend's phone number is on my best friend's cell phone—which is weird just thinking of it. The movie, _Judge Dredd_ isn't bad; I just wish I had seen it in 3D. Naruto and Sasuke haven't given me up," she paused with a grin. "So my chances of free time are shrinking even further once classes start."

"I see," Kakuzu murmured thoughtfully. "I didn't know about Pein's number." The implication, of course, was obvious.

Pink brows rose. "Who, besides me, would possibly tell you that information?" She sounded honestly curious.

Kakuzu smiled at that and held out one large hand wordlessly.

"Uh uh." She shook her head. "By your own rules, information is worth money, and I just gave you something new. Just tell me if there _is_ someone who would tell you that."

Kakuzu's smile had simply widened (to Hidan's relief). "Of course there is, Sakura. There are many people who will."

"Many?" she repeated back gaping. "That can't be right. There's me, Pein, Ino. Maybe Konan if Ino ever did call Pein. There wasn't anyone else in the room! Ino wouldn't tell anyone, Konan would come after her." Sakura blinked, then sighed. "And I really shouldn't have told you, huh?"

The older youth shrugged, sitting back. "Perhaps, perhaps not. I would have gleaned it elsewhere eventually."

A wrinkle formed between Sakura's brows. "Wonderful. I'm demanding a fee before I answer any of your questions from now on." Turning, she scowled at Itachi who had started to laugh. "I'm serious!"

"It's a good policy," Kakuzu retorted, though it almost sounded approving.

Hidan smirked and tugged Hinata closer. Then he frowned. "Hey, where'd that blond dipshit go?"

The group in the basement fell silent for a beat, listening for footsteps or mutterings that usually pointed the way to the pyro. Instead, there was silence... No, there was a faint buzzing. Coming from at least two phones.

Blinking, Itachi pulled out his cell phone from his jacket draped over the back of the couch as Sakura reached for her own phone. "Four text messages... from Kisame."

"Same, but from Deidara," Sakura reported, before giggling. "Do they say the same thing?"

"Possibly," Itachi muttered, leaning in to peer at her phone as he showed her his. After a moment, he sighed. "I'll be back."

The pink-haired girl grinned and shifted aside to let him up. "Have fun!" she chirped and ducked, laughing, as he tossed a pillow at her.

Grumbling, the Uchiha exited the room.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hidan demanded, looking confused. "Oy, what the hell did they say, Sakura?"

The girl grinned and winked at Hinata. "Hmm, it's funny shit, Hidan. I think I'll rate this at ten bucks. Pay up."

Hidan made a face. "Yeah, fuck _that_ shit," he snapped, and nudged Hinata aside so he could get up. "I'll go see for my damn self."

Instead of looking offended, Sakura leaned back and shrugged. "Personally, I wouldn't want to get involved. It's been going on for at least since Dei left, and who knows how much longer it will go on for. Not even Itachi is immune, from what I gather."

Completely bewildered, Hinata shook her head at Sakura. "You're making that up."

"Nope."

Hidan shrugged and apparently decided to take his chances. After he was gone, Kakuzu smirked, looking _entirely_ too pleased with himself.

Sakura was too busy being smug herself, but Hinata noticed. "Alright, I can only manage one smug person in the room at a time without asking. Sakura isn't talking. Kakuzu? Why do _you_ look like someone handed you a hundred dollars?"

He smirked. "Toji-dono had been lying in wait since before I arrived. Two and two isn't hard to put together," he replied vaguely.

"Deidara's mom?" Frowning, Hinata blinked at the outraged gasp from the other girl.

"CHEATER!" Sakura declared, pointing at the one male in the room. But she broke down laughing as Kakuzu gave her an amused look. "But you didn't tell Hidan and he's probably locked into the lecture by now. You're horrible!"

Bright green eyes shifted from one girl to the other. "Hidan does not get special treatment," he replied, and smirked. "However, the bitching should be amusing later."

Laughing, Hinata traded glances with Sakura. "And you did warn him," she said, smiling widely. "His fault for 'getting involved'."

Sakura choked. "You're just as bad as Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu, for his part, only seemed more amused by this. "Quite a bit better than being _good_," he pointed out.

"It's been very profitable," Hinata said straight-faced with her hands neatly folded in her lap.

Nearly falling over, Sakura held up her hands as she laughed. "I was joking when I said you were like him! Seriously, I don't think the world can sustain two of Kakuzu. We'd all be filing for bankruptcy in weeks!"

"Of course not," Kakuzu huffed. "It's too big a job for weeks." He smirked.

The pink-haired girl across from him shook her head. "Your mind is a scary thing, Kakuzu." But despite her words, Sakura was grinning.

He shrugged again. "Thank you, Sakura," he replied, and glanced up at the sound of the basement door opening.

The heavy thud of hurrying feet heralded Itachi and Kisame's return, though Deidara and Hidan were still missing. Sakura quirked a brow. "Welcome back," she offered, wondering where the two idiots were.

"So what are you guys up to?" Kisame asked as he ducked his head through the doorway. "We were having a great time hearing about the negative properties of society's accepted poison." Without blinking, he smirked at Kakuzu. "Hidan is useful."

Cringing, Hinata sighed. "I almost don't want to know... What did he do?"

"He opened his mouth," Itachi answered, sliding back into his spot next to Sakura. "Deidara didn't make it."

Sakura rolled her eyes before returning to her rather comfortable position cuddled up to her boyfriend. "He should have run faster."

Grinning at that, Kakuzu nodded. "They both should have."

"Kind of hard to run when that lady has a grip on your hair," Kisame snickered as he sat down next to Hinata, causing the slight girl to shift over towards Kakuzu. "We're going to have to watch out for cherry bombs for a while though," he added thoughtfully.

Leaning back against the couch cushions, Itachi grunted. "We lost the beer though."

Sakura huffed. "Dammit."

"Don't worry about it," Kakuzu drawled. "More for another night." He had no doubt that Deidara would eventually steal it back. Provided his mother didn't booby trap the stuff. Kakuzu wouldn't put it past the woman.

Hinata let out a squeak, before turning to glare at Kisame. "What was that for?"

"Pizza. What do you want?" Kisame answered with a grin. He also retracted his finger from where he had poked the girl in the ribs.

Wrinkling her nose at him, Hinata rubbed her side. "Barbeque chicken."

The blue-boy's grin hardly dimmed. "Sakura?"

The rosette girl blinked at him, brows furrowing. "Hamburger and black olives."

"You and your weird-ass cravings," Kisame drawled as he brought his phone up to his ear. "Guys? The usual?"

The others nodded as Sakura stuck her tongue out at the blue boy, and then grinned. "This is so great," she said, turning her gaze to meet Itachi's.

Her boyfriend raised a brow as across from her Kisame started joking with the presumed pizzeria's order person. "Good," Itachi responded, leaning in to kiss her behind the ear.

She scrunched up a bit, unable to stifle a giggle. "That tickles!"

Stilling, Itachi smirked and lifted his head, meeting the gaze of the shark. One black eyebrow went up as Kisame tilted his head.

"Kakuzu, five bucks; take the phone." At the money mongers quick nod, Kisame handed the phone over. Sharky took the few steps over to the couple's couch and grinned. "Ticklish huh?"

Surprised green eyes lifted, and then moved between the two. "Uh..." She _really_ didn't like their expressions. There was only supposed to be _one_ shark in the group.

Itachi's smooth response had her tensing. "Apparently," he said, one hand already inching around the girl's waist.

"Can't let that pass, now can we?" Kisame added, seating himself on Sakura's other side.

She apparently clued in, because she started to get up. "Oh, oh no you—"

Unable to help herself, Hinata burst out laughing as Itachi reached up, pulling Sakura down by the shoulders as Kisame grasped the pinkette around the waist. Between the two boys, Sakura made a smooth return to the couch. Itachi then moved his fingers to her sides as Kisame just smirked, still keeping his hold.

Squirming and trying to escape, Sakura had absolutely no choice but to laugh while she did so. "Y-you guys are... DEAD!" she managed between cackles.

Kakuzu, holding the phone, smiled. "No, sorry, just a tickle attack. … Yes, that's the address. Uh huh. Yes, ma'am. Thank you very much. Yeah, you too." He hung up. "Forty five minutes, Kisame," he informed the males attacking everyone's favorite pink-haired girl.

"Awesome," the shark responded, and winced when a particular screech was aimed right at his ear. "Oi."

Smiling, Hinata leaned back and looked at Kakuzu. "I'm glad you and Hidan don't do that," she murmured.

As if summoned, the basement door cracked against the opposite wall, the sound echoing down the stairs as Hidan and Deidara finally returned. "Fucking _bitch_," Hidan swore, and yelped when Deidara punched the back of his head. "Oi!"

"That's my _mom_, un!" Deidara growled.

"Fuck," Hidan replied, cringing. "Sorry."

The two ticklers paused, Itachi because Sakura had managed a good clout to his ear and Kisame because Itachi's expression was just priceless. Unfortunately for Sakura, Kisame still didn't let go.

"Serves you right," she gasped, trying to catch her breath. "It's no fair bringing in Kisame!"

Deidara blinked. "... just don't ruin the furniture, guys."

Itachi blinked back. Kisame looked down. "This piece of trash?" they chorused. The couch in question was probably twenty years old, bought at a garage sale and barely still had its stuffing. The springs also squeaked.

"Yeah, that fucking piece of trash!" Deidara snapped.

Hidan plopped down in Kisame's abandoned seat. "Hey, goddess," he drawled.

Pulling her eyes away from the spectacle on the sagging brown couch, Hinata gave the albino a wary look. "Hey yourself."

He snorted and shook his head. "What's that look for?"

Thankful what he wasn't getting ideas from Itachi and Kisame, Hinata relaxed. "Nothing, false alarm, sorry," she admitted, snuggling down into his side.

Wrapping his arm around her, he kissed the crown of her head. "Okay. Hey, we order the pizza yet?" he asked, glancing at Kakuzu.

The money monger huffed at him and said nothing.

"Tight ass," Hidan grumbled.

Under his chin, Hinata was nodding. "Yeah, we did. Just before you came down."

"Nice," he replied, now speaking directly to her. "What'd we get?"

The girl chuckled. "Five bucks," she replied.

Hidan blinked, then grinned slowly. "Or... I could let you do the chocolate," he whispered in her ear.

Much to his amusement, Hinata let out a small squeak and hid her face against his chest. He could _feel_ the warmth from her cheeks as she blushed. Mumbling into his shirt, she listed off the order, though she ended on a question. "What's the usual?" she asked, peeking up at him.

He smirked. "You'll see," he replied, giving her side a light pinch.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes; the mushiness was really starting to bug him.

Over on the other couch, Kisame had finally let go, and was currently backing away from the sudden onslaught of kicks from Sakura. "Holy shit woman!" he protested, one hand over his crotch, the other out to defend as he stood. "Watch it!"

"Then get away from me!" she yelled, aiming one final kick at him before scooting closer to Itachi. She gave her boyfriend a glower. "And you knock it off too."

His eyebrows had shot up. "Indeed," he muttered, his hands raised up away from the pinkette.

Sniffing, she resettled herself, eying Kisame closely. Deidara coughed. "Alright then. Who's up for a game of cards, un?"

xXx

The group of boys pushed their way out through the tinted glass doors, Kiba rolling his eyes as they went. "That is the _last_ time I'm sitting next to you during a horror movie," he was saying to Naruto. "I can understand a bit of freaking out—it's a horror flick—but standing up and _yelling_ at the killer?"

"He should have left her alone!" Naruto protested loudly, ignoring the way the security guard eyed him as he did so. "Man, why do the hot chicks always die first?!"

Beside him, Shino sighed. "The most attractive ones _are_ usually first to die," he admitted. "Why? Likely because they are the perfect representation of impurity, and today's society firmly impresses upon its people that purity will always succeed against evil. Thus, the 'impure' members of the group must die quickly and in gruesome ways so that-" He stopped, realizing the others were staring at him.

Naruto's face scrunched up. "Dude. It was a rhetorical question."

The other boy's head seemed to sink further into his jacket as he fell silent. Sai snickered and wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Well! You asked."

Meanwhile, Kiba was sidling up to his best friend's side. "The most attractive huh?" he asked, one brow raised. "So you _didn't_think Tina was hot?"

It was _impossible_ to tell if Shino had any expression at all, behind the high collar and the shades. "No," was all he said.

The smirk on Kiba's face said otherwise, but he just patted Shino on the shoulder. "Well, I did," he said and noticed another pair exiting the doors. "Hoy! What did you two think?"

The two boys looked up. Shikamaru shrugged and Sasuke grimaced.

"I grew tired of the idiocy halfway through," the young Uchiha muttered as he drew nearer. Shika meanwhile, stayed by the doors, holding it open for Choji who stepped through with a new bag of chips.

"Late summer horror film, Uchiha." Kiba sighed. "It's just for the breasts. No thinking needed."

"Sasuke-kun's not _interested_ in breasts, we all know that," Sai inserted pointedly.

Black eyes swivelled over to the artist. "Not in fake ones anyway," he corrected.

"I don't want to know," Shika muttered, walking by the two black-haired boys, Choji following in his wake.

"Alas, Sasuke, your non-interest in _boobs_ is nothing in comparison to Shikamaru's fettish," Sai said faux sadly as he turned toward the parking lot. "He's the tentacle guy."

Naruto cackled. "You know, man, I think that's just _awesome_."

Ahead of them, Shika sighed.

Choji reached out and patted his shoulder. "There, there."

Getting impatient with the whole chitchat, Sasuke cleared his throat. "So my place or Choji's? We never decided."

The large boy grunted. "We can head over to my place," he offered, and munched on more chips. More food.

xXx

"I won't allow it." The words seemed to freeze the girl standing before him in her tracks, and her eyes narrowed. But all he could think was that he'd already lost his cousin; he didn't want Tenten running off to some school in another friggin' city or something. Besides, his family was more than capable of providing for her, if that was the issue.

Around them, other shoppers parted and slipped by them, one or two sparing an irritated glance at the pair. She just _had_ to choose such a public place to bring up the topic of careers.

Crossing her arms and tilting her head, the slim brunette frowned at him. "Won't allow what exactly, Neji-kun?"

He decided that getting her irritated was probably _not_the best idea and quickly backtracked. "It's unnecessary, I mean," he said. "You don't _need_to do anything like that. Going away..."

Something he said wasn't good because he watched in dismay as her expression darkened. "I am going to assume that you mean that going cross country." Shifting her various bags into one hand, she linked her free arm with his to coax him along. "If that isn't what you're talking about... then it's best we don't talk about it here."

"Tenten, I'm _serious_," he snapped, pulling away from her. He kept his voice down as he muttered, "I don't want you to just go and waste your time."

Growling, the girl shook her head and stalked off towards the doors. "I'm serious too. C'mon."

He frowned and followed her. "I don't see how this is unclear to you, Tenten," he pressed as they walked.

Gaze straight forward, Tenten navigated past the other couples and groups of people. "Enlighten me then. How is it a waste of time for me to enroll in university?"

"You won't need it later," he replied. "None of it. You'll be one of us, and we'll provide completely for you!"

Ahead of him, his girlfriend stumbled. Spinning around, Tenten stared at him. "First of all, I _want_to. It's not just that I think I need to. Second, 'one of us'? What are you? A cult now?"

He glared at her. "My clan, Tenten," he retorted. "You'll be a Hyuuga one day." Perhaps not the best way of telling her that he planned to propose once they were properly of age, but she must have expected this to happen eventually.

Tenten paled, then flushed, then paled again. "You're telling me... and this is because you are dating me never mind pending engagement, Hyuuga women are discouraged from pursuing a career?" She took two steps straight into his face. "Is that it?"

"... yes," he replied after a beat, regarding her warily.

Shutting her eyes, Tenten sighed and retreated. "The world doesn't work like that anymore, Neji."

He frowned at her. "It's tradition," he replied, albeit lamely. "There are many expectations placed upon my shoulders, especially now that..." He stopped, and sighed. "You must understand."

"We're not even in college yet!" Tenten blurted out, frowning at him. "What happens if we _don't_ get married? I'm screwed then because I didn't go to school when I should have."

The Hyuuga sighed. "I had planned on... on proposing after graduation," he grumbled.

"Neji..." she breathed. "I..." Tenten broke off and shook her head. "I have to take care of myself too. I don't want to rely on anyone."

"It's what's _expected_," he insisted, somewhat helplessly.

Smiling sadly, Tenten reached out and traced fingers down his cheek. "Of a Hyuuga, yes. But I'm not a Hyuuga."

He blinked at her, neither moving to stop her, nor encourage her. Stunned. "But... You would be. Could be?" Pause. "Please?"

Blinking rapidly herself, she took a deep breath. "Neji... I would marry you." She pressed her fingers against his mouth before he could respond. "But... I won't ever be a Hyuuga woman." Gazing up at him, eyes wide and liquid, Tenten whispered, "I will be myself and only myself for the rest of my life. Would you really want me to change that much to fit into your family's expectations?"

"I..." He swallowed as her hand fell away. "Yes. I could keep you, so yes."

Tenten blinked once, pain and sorrow streaking down in twin trails. "I can only stay with you... if I change?" she asked softly.

"You would always be you," he protested. "But you must be a Hyuuga too."

Free hand coming up, she brushed her cheeks. "I love you, Neji. I do." She took a deep sharp breath in, and held it for a heartbeat. "But I meant it, when I said I would not be a Hyuuga." Meeting his wide-eyed gaze, she smiled at him again. "I wouldn't be me."

"You're either a Hyuuga or you're not," Neji replied. "You can't just... Not be a Hyuuga. Tenten..."

At this, she dropped her gaze and nodded. "I know."

The boy resisted the urge to reach out, fists clenching. "So which is it? Will you be a Hyuuga or not?"

Tenten gasped, startled brown eyes he loved so dearly snapping up to his. "I... I can't answer that now, Neji!"

"You have to," he replied, hoping none of his emotions were showing through.

She stared up at him, her hand curled against her chest. "Neji... Please. Later."

Annoyance flared, turning into anger as he bit out, "Now, or _never_."

The world seemed to stop as his girl bit her lip and closed her eyes.

"Never."

And for several heartbeats, the air was trapped in his chest. He let it out in a rush, feeling like she'd kicked him in the gut. The anger returned at her rejection, and he snarled out, "_So be it_."

He turned away and didn't look back.

xXx

A/N: *rubs back of neck* Erm… apologies to the Neji-lovers out there. But if you read Sand Trails, you'd know we'd be making his life hard.

Also… I'm SO SORRY for the lag. I… kinda got distracted.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.  
Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping. (**_**Tiny**_** bit of editing, but then who's surprised at this point?)**

**-x-**

**Ch 4: You just can't label this stuff.**

At the 'head' of the table, Genma clapped his hands together and grinned. "Okay guys, I'm not gonna make this drag out any longer than it needs to—I need a name for this place." Wincing at the scathing glare this engendered from Sasori and Kakuzu, the shopkeeper shrugged. "Hey, I wanna be a little more original than 'Shiranui's Wood'."

To the left, Kisame snickered. "How about shortening it? That'll be more appropriate." The shark got a pen thrown at his head.

Deidara cackled over in his seat, and opened his mouth to make some sort of remark that would have degraded the meeting into pure idiocy. However, Sasori reached out and shoved a donut in his mouth. "It must be an artistic name," he declared, so firmly that it was hard to tell if he was joking or serious.

Then again, this was Sasori, so the better bet would be the latter. Kakuzu huffed. "I don't give a shit what it's called," he said. "But hurry up and decide it."

Hidan yawned and tried unsuccessfully to stifle it. "Hell, why don't you give us some fucking useful input?" he demanded of his best friend.

"I'm shit with names." The 'shut up' was implied.

Arching one dark brow, Uchiha uttered in tones that brooked no arguing, "No puns."

Genma nodded. "As easy as those names are, yeah, I agree with Itachi. No puns. Not anything grand either. Even if we make it big," he waved a hand at the eye rolling, "I won't be able to sleep with myself." Tapping a drafting pencil on a blank sheet of paper, the lone adult pursed his lips. "'Solid Projects'?" he offered with a shrug.

"And that's imaginative?" Blue-boy objected. "May as well call us 'Chisel and Auger'."

"Charlie and his Angels, un," Deidara snickered.

Sasori kicked him under the table. "God, you're a fucking idiot," he said with a full body twitch.

"I'm no Charlie," Genma drawled, "and none of you are angels." Kisame threw the pen back at him.

Hidan huffed and went on before any of the others could be _any more idiotic_. Which was a pretty big insult, seeing as it was _Hidan_ that was thinking it. "Anyway. Fucking hell." The albino glanced over the others, brow furrowing as he thought.

"What about 'Shiranui Commissions'?" Kyuubi piped up, tilting his head.

The table fell silent for a beat as the various teens gave it a little thought. Genma shrugged. "I'm not sure about having my name in the title, but it's going down on the list."

"Heh, we could always shorten that down to Shir's Commies." This time, Itachi reached out and smacked Kisame over the head.

"Idiot," commented half the table.

The large blue teenager scowled at his so-called friend. "You got an idea? Cuz I already had one."

"Hnn..." Itachi glanced up as movement around the table caught his eye. A few of the other staff members had leaned forward. "'Stained Goods'?"

Kisame choked and knocked his head against the table. "Fucker. You're as hopeless as we are."

Sasori scoffed. "What about 'Woodwork and Iron'?" he offered. "Or 'Woodwork, Iron and Co.'"

Pencil scrawling over paper, Genma hummed. "I can work with that."

"'The Wood, Iron and Carbon, Kinetic Engineering Department'?" the big teen mused.

"The what?" Genma asked, blinking as he raised his head.

"The WICKED," Kisame replied with a grin.

Itachi shook his head. "You're reaching, Kisame."

"When is he not?" Hidan drawled, and inclined his head genteelly when Kisame flipped him off.

Across from him, Deidara shrugged. "Hey, could be worse, un." He hummed thoughtfully. "Er, maybe something to do with a forge? Like, 'Five Elements Forge' or something like that."

Humming, the shopkeeper nodded. "I do like the forge idea... only we're working primarily with wood, not metal." He still jotted the name down though. "'Joint Structures'?" From the groans that brought about, Genma chuckled, not bothering to record his suggestion.

"That sounds like a stripper bar or something," Kakuzu muttered, looking agitated.

"'The Workshop'?" Hidan asked, brows arching upward. He outright ignored his friend's addition to the conversation.

Sasori blinked at him. He hadn't expected the masochist to come up with a decent sounding idea at all.

"Keep it simple, hmm?" Genma mused. "Not bad, Jashin."

Kisame rubbed a hand over his hair. "What about, 'Konoha's Advanced Woodworking'?"

"What? Named after the class?" The pencil moved while Genma thought about it. "That would be interesting."

"Don't want us to seem like complete amateurs though," the blue-boy said with a grimace. "Or else it'll be more like fresh blood than varnish people will be expecting."

"Well, considering we'll frequently have Dei and Sasori in the same room," Hidan began.

Deidara threw the last chunk of his donut at the albino. "Shut up, you can't even fucking talk, un."

Hidan just grinned. Kakuzu resisted the urge to knock their heads together. Barely.

Over beside Genma, Kyuubi looked thoughtful. "'Avant-Garde Woodwork'," he offered up, fingers sliding around his cup of coffee to lift it. He drank as the others paused to consider it.

One more name was added to the list. "You know... we might actually get a name by the end of this meeting," the former teacher remarked cheerfully.

"Just for that," Kisame retorted. "I demand more coffee."

Kyuubi started to get up, but Deidara waved him off. "I'll run to the nearest coffee shop. Be right back, un."

"But we have a—" Kyuubi started. However, Deidara was already out the door, so he gave up and sat back down. "Never mind."

xXx

Thursday, around noon, was an admittedly slow time for Kakuzu's usual bar. Which meant little to no cash guarantees. But, he could always hope, and so he went in to set up.

A brief check around the place revealed exactly three other customers, one of which was a regular. One that was usually broke, and thus of no interest to Kakuzu. The second was an unfamiliar face, but he was very drunk, and eying the third customer unsubtly.

As for the last... Kakuzu recognized her. She had been the one with Hinata the second night the Hyuuga had joined them here. Likely as moral support, or so it had seemed. And... she looked very irked.

_I don't think the dart board deserves that treatment_, he mused, eyeing her work briefly.

He shook his head and turned to the rack of pool sticks, gaze sweeping over them before he selected one and returned to his usual table. It was then that he was within hearing range, and thus caught her muttering.

"Thyroid... Vestibular... Vocal... Misogynistic bastard... Traches... Cricold... Esophagus..." _Thunk, thunk, thunk.._. Sharp little knives embedded themselves into the cork at each word. Two for the bastard comment.

Amused—and rather impressed—he set down the pool stick and circled the table to lean back against it, facing where the girl stood. He studied her for a few more moments before finally speaking up. "Want a game?"

"Vertebrae, C3." _Thunk_. "No. I'm busy. C4." _Thunk_. Pause. "I also didn't bring any spare cash. C5." _Thunk_.

_Good to know she recognizes my voice_. "Hm. That _is_ an issue." He considered it a moment. "Free game. Just one."

The girl paused again, one hand upraised, blade glinting in the afternoon light. "I guess I could take a few minutes from studying," she muttered, the weapon slipping down and out of sight within her sleeve. "Who's breaking?" she asked, turning to address him.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Ladies first," he answered magnanimously.

Three seconds later, the opening shock went through the arranged balls, scattering the game pieces like leaves. "Stripes," she called, lining up her shot.

The indicated ball went down without a fuss.

However, she missed the second pocket and stood back from the table. "All yours."

He hummed noncommittally as he leaned down to shoot. A few turns followed, with the only communication centering on the game. Finally, though, they were down to three balls (besides the eight). "Who's your victim?" he asked as she got into position to shoot.

Casting him a flat look, his opponent paused. "My business. Not yours." She missed her shot.

He smirked at that and took his own, going on to sinking the eight right after and winning the game. "That bad, huh," he murmured, and rearranged them. "Another game?"

Brows furrowing, the girl scowled down at the felt. "I'll keep losing," she admitted, turning the chalk cube in her free hand.

"We won't play for money, then," he replied, and shrugged. "There isn't really anyone else here, so I can afford to do a few for free."

Her grip tightened suddenly on her cue stick. "Why do you do things for money?" she demanded abruptly, gaze rising up to match his. "We both know you don't need this." She waved a hand at the bar.

Green eyes narrowed slightly. "I'll answer your question, if you answer mine. Honestly," he replied flatly.

The Chinese girl stared back at him for a moment, before placing the cue down on the table. "I'm not that curious," she said and stalked back towards the dart board.

Kakuzu watched her until she resumed her demolition of the dart board, and smirked. _Interesting_.

xXx

Sanctuary was a small twelve by ten room, separated from the noisy student masses by a flimsy hollow door. Still, when that barrier was shut and locked, it did dull the sounds from the hallway. The first day of class. So overrated. Even if it was a Friday.

Sakura sighed and dropped her backpack on the floor and fell into her bed. "Oh. My. God." And then. "Fuck my life."

Her roommate snorted. "Not the only thing I'd like to fuck," she said, though it was distracted. "Unfortunately, I have homework. They never gave us homework over the weekends in high school..."

"Who's 'us'?" Sakura demanded. "_You_ didn't get homework because you probably scared half the teaching staff."

Konan blinked up at her. "I'm not _that_ bad," she protested. Paused. "Usually." Her blue head tilted. "... am I?"

Giving the other girl a vicious grin, the pinkette snorted. "Last year's sex ed assembly? Suigetsu. A _spoon_."

"Spork," the blue-haired girl corrected, _I think_. "And the bastard deserved it. You _remember_ what he ended up doing to Hidan." She sniffed. "If I could go back and do it again, I'd _make_ it a spoon, just to draw out the agony."

The light-hearted mood died at the mentioned of Hidan. "Yeah, well. There's a good reason why Sarutobi had Suigetsu banned," Sakura grumbled. "There's a lot of people who want that kid in pieces." She turned onto her back and glared at the ceiling. "Itachi won't tell me where he is, even though I'm sure Kakuzu makes regular reports."

Konan shifted her homework aside, deciding her roommate's babbling was more interesting anyway. "Really? You tried paying Kakuzu for the info?"

"Of course," was the reply, "but my boyfriend has apparently bought exclusive rights already."

"Figures. Cocksucker," Konan grumped. "If you _could_ find him... what would you do?"

The pinkette growled and flung a plush toy-a penguin-across the bed. "What would I have to do or what would I like to do?" she questioned. "I'm swore an oath to let Hidan have the first five minutes with Suigetsu, no matter what. So I can't curb stomp him like I want to."

Konan shrugged- that was only fair. "What'd you like to do, then?"

"I'd be pretty boring." Sighing, Sakura crossed her arms. "Deck him a few times. Just normal head shots. After that, I'd give him to Itachi. He'll probably be more imaginative than me. But really, it ought to be Hidan."

The blue-haired girl nodded and sighed, leaning back on her hands. "True enough. How'd the little Hyuuga take it, by the way?"

The corners of the younger girl's lips turned up in a bemused smile. "She's been really something, these past few months. She moved out with him, did you know? And somehow she got Itachi to tutor her in jujitsu." Shaking her head, Sakura chuckled. "Would never have imagined she would be so... independent."

Konan hummed and picked up a spare sheet of paper, starting to fold it. "Good," she murmured. "Wouldn't want her tripping me up." She smirked at Sakura.

Who blinked and looked over. "Huh?" Oh, the eloquence in a single syllable.

"Never mind, Pinky," the older girl drawled, and snickered. "Just suffice it to say I still think you're orgasmically hot, and I'm considering threesomes in my spare time."

Across the room, Sakura groaned—and not in the good way. "My life is punctuated by perverts," she declared. And threw a pillow at Konan.

Konan ducked, and threw the folded paper in her hand back at the younger girl. It landed by her leg with a heavy thump, and when the pink-haired girl looked down, it was to see the piece of _origami_. An origami rose.

"Oh!" She was already stretching out a hand towards it, before Sakura started having second thoughts. "This isn't coated with like... aphrodisiacs is it?"

Sniffing, Konan tossed her hair over her shoulder. "I don't _need_ those. Once I have you convinced, it's just as good." She winked.

The younger girl rolled her eyes and picked up the paper flower. "Well thank you anyway. It's pretty." Sakura turned it around in her fingers, studying the complicated folds.

There was a beat of silence, then Konan smiled brightly. "Thank you! I've been practicing."

xXx

Kakuzu sat on the stool, a beer in front of him, when she entered. He'd already made his way through half a dozen opponents for the day, so it was a good haul. He could take a break.

Setting his drink down, he got up and approached her. "Want a game?" he asked, smirking faintly as he looked at the girl.

In answer, she sighed. "What's the fee?" He didn't miss her glance over to the new dartboard where a group of four were competing. Loudly.

"I'm on break, so you're in luck," he drawled, and held up a wad of cash pointedly. "You get off free."

Gaze hardly acknowledging his winnings, the girl frowned faintly at him. "Oh joy." And she headed over to 'his' pool table, grumbling something about male boasting.

Taking her attitude in stride, he followed, and soon enough they had a game going. "So?" he asked, during his turn.

She slanted a bland look his way. "Yes, fine. This is more interesting than the dartboard," she said with a shrug. "Hardly surprising."

Kakuzu chuckled and shot; his ball dropped into the pocket. "Not what I meant."

"Then you'll have to use your words, Kakuzu. I'm not a mind reader." Leaning against the wall, she watched from the sidelines until her turn.

He didn't respond until he was forced to concede the turn to her. "I meant, this man that you're so upset with... or have you forgiven him?" He was mildly curious about that. She wouldn't be nearly as interesting if she was that quick to forgive.

There was a sharp _clack_ as she set down the chalk. "What about him?" she bit out, sighting down her cue.

"Who is he? What did he do?" he asked, watching her closely.

Lips thinning, she straightened without taking the shot, both hands coming up to hold the cue. "I'm actually surprised you don't know already," she told him, chin raised. "It's Neji." One of her brows arched up, and then she was leaning over and striking the cue ball. Her solid ball glanced aside from the pocket and she muttered a curse. "He broke up with me," she said, stepping away from the table.

He moved forward. "Hm. It's insurance, against chaos that may or may not come to pass. I have learned to be cautious."

There was a snort from the girl. "You're telling me that you don't enjoy conning most of the population out of their spare change? There are better ways to earn an income."

"True," he said, striking the cue ball. "But they're not _nearly_ as entertaining, or informative."

As he passed in front of her to the other side of the table, he noted her pained expression. "Shit, I forgot you sold information."

He shrugged. That was true enough. "I can also be bribed to remain silent," he pointed out, a hint of mischief to his tone.

Again the girl snorted. "Maybe before it would matter," she said. "Doesn't now." She gestured at the nearly bare table. "You still want to continue this farce? You're winning by a mile."

"I enjoy the game," he replied. "The game isn't over until it's over." He straightened. "You want a drink?"

Across the table, lit in the flat glow of the hanging light, the girl heaved a sigh. "Yeah. That's a good idea." She placed her cue across the table. "What do you want? I may as well buy you a drink as an apology for putting up with my shit."

Kakuzu blinked. He sighed. "Wait here," he replied, and left before she could protest.

When he returned, two beer bottles held in one hand, she was rolling the chalk across the back of her fingers and studying him. "Is it just me, or are there several things odd about this situation?"

The large male held one out. "It's just you," he said.

She rolled her eyes, putting the blue cube down. "Thanks," she drawled, taking the offered bottle. The label warranted barely a glance before she twisted off the cap and took a long pull.

"You're welcome." He took a drink and then nodded to the game in progress. "Shall we continue?"

To his satisfaction, the girl placed the bottle down on the table's edge and rolled her shoulders. "Yeah, let's do that." The slim girl canted her head. "Your turn by the way."

He nodded and set his bottle down, before walking around the table and leaning over. A beat, as he shot, then, "What happened?"

"Oh for fuck's sake," she muttered. Taking a swig as he maneuvered around the table, she took her time before answering. "Our... future plans didn't match up."

She couldn't know how much that answer gave him, surely. "Ahhhh. The Clan."

From the twitch that she gave, he had hit the nail. And a sore spot. Because she didn't bother to respond and focused instead on picking at the foil on the bottle.

He finished his turn in silence.

When he failed to sink the eight ball, she moved. "Was it always so obvious?" she asked, studying the table.

"What, the Clan's loyalties? Or Neji's?" he asked, brow arching upward.

"Neji." She made an aborted attempt to sight down her cue, then sighed and literally draped herself over the table for the angle she wanted.

Kakuzu didn't bother keeping his eyes from roaming, though unlike Hidan, he wasn't going to advertise it either. "Yes. And no. When he was younger, especially so."

She struck and her solid miraculously sank. "I knew what his clan was like," she muttered, carefully coming off the felt, "but, I didn't think Neji..." Shaking her head, she fumbled her next shot and had to rescue the cue ball from the pocket.

He took it when she held it out, brow lifting. "Clearly, your hopes were faulty," he said, and turned to survey the table.

"It wasn't a hope," she muttered around the mouth of the bottle. "I just didn't think it would come up or matter at all."

"He's a Hyuuga. Of course it would," he said, placing the ball and then leaning down. A quick tap of the cue to cue ball, and it was rolling in the desired direction.

The two of them watched the eight ball roll obediently into the pocket. When he looked up, she was nodding, a frown pulling at her brows. "You're right," she said, placing her cue stick back on the rack. "Thanks for the drink, and the game."

"It was my pleasure," he returned dryly. "Heading home?"

Her eyes cut over to the dart board where the earlier competitors had been replaced by a pair of seniors. "I guess so. Don't want to cut into your working hours," she said with a wry smile.

xXx

On a Saturday morning, one was supposed to be able to sleep in. Completely covered from head to toe in thick winter blankets, not a care in the world. That was how the first day of the weekend was supposed to start.

Kakashi groaned and tossed his cell phone back onto the nightstand. If anything, he would have preferred to sleep through his minor hangover. Last night Genma had been buying drinks constantly. Apparently, he had finally decided on a name for his workshop. Bugger if Kakashi could remember it now though.

But no, at half past seven in the morning—Kakashi had squinted at the glowing red numbers when the ringing started—he just had to get a phone call.

The conversation went roughly like this:

"Sarutobi's whore house, do you have an appointment?"

"_Hatake—Kakashi. You have to meet me for lunch at Kali's House._"

"Zab? What t'hell? Not even eight. No. Bye."

A growl followed this. "_If you don't, I__**will**__tell Kurenai-sensei that it was__**you**__that stole her fucking bra last semester. And if that's not good enough, I'll be talking to Tsunade-sensei about the sex ed assembly._"

Kakashi froze with his finger hovering over the red button. With a sigh, he sat up, pushing his hair back from his face. "Fine, _fine_. I'll be there. But there're more direct ways of showing Haku-kun you're open to dating men."

A beat, then a sigh. "_That's... both inaccurate and eerily close. No. He... he... he__**conned**__me into a date. I think. Oh god._"

"About fucking time," Kakashi grunted. "Congrats. Maybe he'll free you of your decade long celibacy record."

"_Kakashi, I'm being serious here!_" Zabuza yelled into the receiver, forcing the other teacher to jerk the phone away. When he put it back, the Culinary Arts' teacher was speaking in a more controlled tone. "_You have to come so that it's__**not**__at date._"

Rubbing the crust from his eyes, Kakashi snorted. "You want me to be a third wheel. Zabuza, you're just in denial. The kid knows what he's doing and is obviously making the moves. As dating material, Haku is perfectly..." He broke off blinking as belated warning messages pointing out that he was talking to said boy's adopted parent blared through his brain. "Aaand I'm not going to finish that thought until I have caffeine in me."

There was a beat of silence, then a sigh. "_Just show up, Kakashi. I mean it. Or else. I'll even pay for your meal._"

Well, with a rousing invitation like that, how could he refuse?

Several hours later, with three cups of coffee and one too-ripe banana in him, Kakashi strolled into the diner. "Yo."

"Good afternoon!" chirped a slim brunette—Kari—at the greeting station. "How many?"

"Hmm..." He craned his neck, scanning for a head of spikes and a shorter with longer hair. He found many such pairs. "There's three of us guys... the other two might be here already."

The girl dipped her head, finger trailing down over her paper. "I don't have anyone waiting for a third..."

Kakashi shrugged. "Then I'm the first here."

And he was. Though, he was barely seated when the other two entered.

"Ah, Kakashi-san!" Zabuza called, like he hadn't known Kakashi was going to show up. He made a beeline for the other male's booth.

Haku blinked and gave his guardian an unimpressed look, but followed anyway. "Hello, Kakashi-sensei," he greeted politely.

"Zabuza, Haku-kun," Kakashi nodded. "How's it going?" If the other teacher wanted to blame chance, then that was his show.

Haku bowed before sitting next to his guardian, whom had simply slid into the booth seat across from Kakashi. "Not bad. We were just coming out to get a bite to eat. And you?"

"Evidently, I decided that staying home today would be too boring," he answered, not glancing at Zabuza. "Ran out of food at home," he added, shrugging. It was true. Shopping hadn't happened for a while.

Zabuza nodded. "How about I pay for us all? We can talk. Been a while since I've seen you socially, Kakashi-san."

"Mhm. You never call me anymore," the silver-haired man replied. "How have the two of you been? Wasn't it Haku's birthday a few months back?" At the nod from the boy, Kakashi smiled. "Happy belated birthday, Haku-kun!"

Haku beamed back at the man. "Thank you. I'm eighteen now," he replied.

There was a pause as a waitress with blonde pigtails appeared, handing them menus and taking their drink orders. After she left, Zabuza cleared his throat. "So, what have you been up to, besides school, Kakashi-san?"

The grinning teacher waved a hand. "Nothing interesting," he demurred. "So! What did you get for your birthday? Anything good?" Kakashi ignored the glare from across the table.

"Oh, a few things... Not what I was hoping for, but I'm very patient," Haku replied with a sweet smile. "It's a shame you couldn't celebrate with us~"

Kakashi blinked. Shook his head. _Damn... too much porn lately._ That couldn't have been a proposition. "Maaah, next year. Maybe post up a wishlist? Sometimes you really need to be blunt about it."

Haku giggled. "I was very blunt. _Some_ people are just... hm... forgetful."

Resisting the urge to smack his head to the table, Zabuza grimaced and _glowered_ at Kakashi.

Who arched a brow and shook a finger at him. "You forgot? As Haku-kun's primary provider, you really should pay attention to his _needs_. Neh?" Kakashi leaned back as the waitress appeared with their drinks: coffee, coffee, tea.

"Have we had enough time to decide?" the waitress asked, head canted and smile in place.

Haku smiled at her. "The special, please," he requested.

Zabuza heaved a sigh and glanced at the menu. He'd been too busy being pissed at his friend to look. "Uh, burger and fries."

Across the table, Kakashi rolled his eye. "Beef or chicken, Zab? They've got both. You know what? Make that two burgers, one of each. Whatever he won't have, I'll take it."

The girl—Haruka—raised a brow, but nodded at Zabuza's grunt. "Great, I'll be back with your orders in a few. Thanks!"

"Thank _you_," Haku said as she left, and then smiled at his companions. "Now. Where were we?"

Zabuza's head met the table this time.

xXx

A/N: Shout out to Clumsy, because she's getting her wish.  
(I remember reviews; it's kinda scary)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, not me.**  
**Collaboration with Lost to the Hoping. (FULLY EDITED—Not.)**

**-x-**

"So, what's it like?" Taka Karin asked excitedly as they were left to their own devices. It was first period Calculus on Monday morning, the second week of school, but most had already settled into their new routines. She was especially interested in the Hyuuga's new residence with everyone's not-so-favorite Jashin.

Hinata looked up, blinking. "What is what like?"

The redhead tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Living with the Zombie Brothers!" she chirped. "Is Chuushin really scary? How do you survive?!"

"I pay rent on time and I don't eat the chili surprise," the other girl answered calmly. "They're fine."

"It is unnecessary for you to stick your nose into Hinata's business," Shino added from the girl's other side. "Why? Because it's rude."

Karin wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm just curious, geez."

xXx

Second period Biology was going pretty much as expected...

"Naruto-kun!" Iruka-sensei called across the room. "It's wonderful that you're so excited to share information during class, but it better be about the diagram on the board." A sharp tap of chalk on board reinforced the threat.

Jumping, the blond snapped his head around. "Hai, sensei!" Then his eyes actually focused. "Is that someone's _wanger_?"

A couple seats behind him, Deidara burst into loud laughter as the teacher frowned at the younger blond. "Oh yeah, it totally is, un!" he cackled.

Naruto's lab partner—Shino—frowned at him. Though, considering his choice of dress, no one could tell. "Naruto-kun..."

Pointing at the board, Naruto swallowed his words and blinked at his friend, arm lowering. "Yeah?"

"Perhaps it's best to not press your luck," Shino replied. "Why? Because Iruka-sensei is glaring at you."

And Deidara was _still_ laughing.

xXx

Third period Art...

"Shikamaru! … NARA, WAKE UP!"

Also as expected.

xXx

Meanwhile, in third period Physiology...

"Ne, ne, Tenten-san's absent!" Tobi squawked, waving his arms around. "Hey, Neji-chan! Where's your _girlfriend_?"

The rest of the class was treated to a stony silence. And if that wasn't answer enough, the teacher then went on to explain that Tenten had dropped the class.

Haku blinked at the information, and curiously eyed the Hyuuga as Fukumen continued to pester him. _Trouble in paradise?_ he mused, then shook his head. Wasn't his business.

xXx

The start of fourth period found Kiba shaking his head and grinning. "Naruto, there is _no way_ Iruka-sensei had a chalk drawing of _that_ on the blackboard. I had his class last year; I'd remember shit like that."

"Hey! I know what a wang looks like!" This outburst had several heads turning, but it wasn't like the blond cared. "Sensei may have said it was a mollusk, but that's a friggin' shellfish."

"Hai, hai," Kiba drawled, patting his friend's shoulder. "Anyway, catch you later! Hey Sasuke."

The black-haired Uchiha nodded in greeting as they passed each other in the doorway. "Hey."

"Sasuke-teme! Guess what Iruka-sensei was teaching us all about this morning!"

Something had to be said for the sixth sense of the Uchihas, because Sasuke quickly interrupted. "Don't care. I'm hungry. Move it."

xXx

"... could expand the application to include- oh, hello, Ino!" Sai blinked innocently up at the blonde girl as she came across he and Deidara huddled together.

She propped her hand on her hip, standing there with her tray in hand. "What _are_ you two up to?" she demanded suspiciously.

Deidara kicked Tobi under the table when the mouthy male opened said mouth to answer her. "Games, un." He grinned. "Pervy games."

Predictably, the girl's nose wrinkled. "Ewww. Don't want to know!" she said, and took a seat next to Tobi. "If you touch me, you gross little pervert, I'll sic Sakura on you."

To her disappointment, Tobi just looked delighted. "Bawww, Sakura-chan! Tobi would very much like to see her again..."

_Ino_ punched him out this time.

xXx

Absently, Tenten listened to the bald teacher call out directions, but really, all that mattered to her was that in ten seconds, she was going to run her heart out. Maybe leave it somewhere behind her.

She had her soul-deep talk already. Forty-five minutes of anger, grief, desolation, and self-doubt.

Hinata had been surprised to find her waiting outside the Hyuuga's Social's class at the end of period two. They ended up to the roof where Tenten talked until her throat was raw.

Hours later, she still felt like a mess, but at least in PE, she could try not to think.

She also hadn't seen Neji all day.

xXx

Sixth period passed in relative quiet. When Deidara spotted the two girls wandering onto the quad, he raised an arm. "OY! Saved a seat, un!" he called out cheerfully. It was his free period, and he had nothing better to do... Besides, Hidan had wrangled promises out of him to keep an eye on the girl.

And anyway, she wasn't all that bad to hang out with. Her companion—Tenten or something, Deidara thought—was less familiar to him, but he had no objection to her presence either.

After a quick word to the taller girl, Hinata waved back. "Coming!" she called out.

They had taken two steps towards him, when a wail cut through the air. "Oh Tenten! My heart aches for you! I have denounced-"

Pale and evidently pissed, the Chinese girl had turned and slapped a hand over the bowl-cut boy's mouth. "Lee! Hush!" And then she half-dragged, half-marched the flailing boy out of the quad.

Deidara blinked after them, then gave Hinata a curious look, before shrugging it off. "Loooppyyy, un," he drawled. "Sup?" He waved for her to make herself comfortable.

Sighing, the Hyuuga girl sat down. "Lee is... always very enthusiastic," she said with a pained expression. Looking around, Hinata set down her lunch box. "It's strange not having everyone here."

"Right?" he said, poking at his food. "Last year, Itachi and Kisame sat with me at lunch, un. Gonna be weird without them." He paused to take a bite, then talked through it like a pig. "Well, least it's only a year!"

Humming, Hinata nodded. "Yes, and then you'll be gone, Tenten too." She sounded a little morose actually.

"Yeah, but you'll have your other friends, un," he replied. "Whatchya got to eat?!"

xXx

The peace was broken in seventh period, when Naruto got into a fight with Neji. It was brief, but the blond got in a good face hit, while Neji got the younger boy in the stomach. Kakashi and Choji dragged them apart before it went any further, and walked them to the office.

Sarutobi was less than amused. "_What_ brought this on, Naruto-kun?" he asked with a sigh.

"The bastard was saying mean stuff about my friends!" Naruto said, scowling.

The principal's brows lifted. "Oh? And what would that be?"

Naruto slumped in his seat and mumbled something. "Hoh? I can't hear you. My old ears are really very bad," Sarutobi began, and bit back a smile at the blond's sulky pout.

"He said Hinata was a disgrace, and he didn't care what happened to Tenten! All I asked was why I didn't see them hangin' out anymore!" the blond growled.

Sighing, the principal wondered why the students couldn't go at _least_ another week before stirring things up.

xXx

Walking into her eighth period, Hinata blinked. Was that... "Tobi-kun?"

The boy in question was one of five other students, and he grinned at her widely. "Hinata-chaaan," he sang out in greeting. "Come sit with me! We can be _buddies_!"

Not really seeing a reason not to, Hinata nodded and sat down in the desk next to him. "Politics?" she asked hesitantly. "I didn't expect to see you in here."

"Ehhhh? Why not?! Tobi's a good politician!" the boy protested, flailing his arms.

Biting her lip to stop from smiling, the girl held out her hands, making calming motions. "I'm sure you are!" she agreed, "but you weren't here last week. Did you just transfer in?"

He nodded. "Mmhm. I had a different class this period, but decided I wanted to change. It was too noisy!"

Frowning slightly, Hinata took a guess. "Woodworking?"

"Naaahhh. Drama II," he replied, leaning back in his seat. "Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun kept yelling, and Sai-kun was just egging them on all the time! Tobi didn't like it much. Tobi likes quiet better."

Hinata blinked again. It made sense when she considered the people Tobi usually dealt with. For all her deadly temper, Konan wasn't a loud one, nor Pein. Zetsu was as talkative as Shino... Tobi himself was probably the 'Naruto' of his group. Loud and energetic.

"I like quiet too," she said, arranging her papers and textbook between them. "Have you had a chance to look over the material from last week?"

He nodded quickly. "Yup! Just a glance, though."

Pushing some of her notes over, Hinata smiled at him. "Better take a better look. Kurenai-sensei runs on a strict lesson plan."

"Haaiii!"

xXx

"_Have you seen her yet?_" Gaara's voice asked in his ear. "_You'll tell me when you do, right, Kankuro?_"

Rolling his eyes, the older brother waved absently at the scattered farewells he received as he left his new workplace. "Yeah, yeah. I will." He paused as he held the door open for another staff member-she mumbled a quick thank you and darted inside. "You know, last I heard, she was expecting _you_ to call _her_."

Gaara growled at him. "_I know. I will. Soon. I just wanted to make sure- well. Yeah. Anyway, have you settled in alright?_"

"Uh, yeah. The apartment's okay. Smaller, not as well kept as home, but it's my first place, so I won't complain." Kankuro unlocked his car door and slipped inside. "How's school?"

"_School. For some reason, Sakon and Ukon have decided that I'm approachable. They won't leave me alone now._" That was quite a load of irritation in his brother's voice!

Grinning, he started up the car and cranked the heat. "You mean they harass you or just want to be friends?"

"_They harass me. Constantly. I'm tempted to dump their lifeless bodies in the desert._" Pause. "_Except Temari keeps following me around._"

Kankuro snorted. "You two are hopeless without me there. Next time I talk to Tem, I'm telling her to get a boyfriend." He checked over his shoulder. "Hey, I gotta go. Need to find something to eat."

His brother sighed. "_Yeah, okay. Later_." The call ended.

Shaking his head, he dropped his cell into the cup holder and buckled up. Gaara still needed to learn social graces. Kankuro snorted. Well... maybe after college.

xXx

Tenten was on her second beer when the guy-Haru-came up with the nerve to ask for a second time if she wanted to play pool with him. Considering there were at least two other college boys watching him ask, it wouldn't be a private game. He had at least that on his side.

Shaking her head, the Chinese girl refused him again. "Sorry, Haru. I'm still going to pass."

He bit his lip and took a breath. "Look, you just look bored over here," Haru said in a rush. "Are you waiting for someone? I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you just entertained yourself while you wait." His words had the rehearsed cadence of a memorized line.

Blinking, she regarded him for a moment. "I'm not waiting for anyone," she finally replied. _I'm not... at least I don't think so_. "Just relaxing." _By myself, in a bar, drinking. Oh yeah, I'm definitely the rare gem_. "Have fun, Haru." _Without me_.

The shaggy-haired teen looked over his shoulder at his friends. One of them must have made some kind of signal, because Haru's jaw was set when he turned back. "Maybe just hang out? I'll buy you another drink."

_I've been here for over an hour and I'm only just starting my second beer, do I look like I want to get drunk_? She shook her head and tapped a fingernail against her small tablet. "I've got stuff to do. Please, Haru, just drop it, okay?"

Kakuzu was suddenly sliding onto the seat beside her, scowling at the kid like the money monger was personally insulted by Haru's existence on the planet. "She means get lost," he growled, and motioned for the bartender to give him his usual. How the large male had gotten so close without either of them noticing was a mystery.

Not that his presence wasn't appreciated... but his timing was awful. Tenten groaned and glanced up at the teenager. Yup, there was hurt, bruised pride, and confusion stamped all over the boy's face. How had he survived to college?

"You could have said you had a boyfriend!" Haru complained before hurrying away.

Tenten dropped her face into her free hand. "Damnit."

"Idiots," Kakuzu muttered, taking his drink and opening up a tab. "Why are you letting him pester you?"

"He wasn't," she replied, shaking her head when the bartender asked if she wanted another. "Really," she insisted when her... acquaintance gave her a skeptical look.

He scoffed and sipped his beer. "Looked like it. Why the hell d'you think I came over?"

Shrugging, she glanced over at the three college guys who were clustered around one end of the pool table. "Because you wanted to con him into a game?"

Kakuzu gave her a disappointed look. "No. But now that you mention it..." He gave her a sinister smirk and got up.

"Don't use me as a bargaining chip," Tenten muttered, and turned back to her reading.

Ten minutes later, he returned to his seat, counting his newly acquired money as the boys decided to call it a night. "That was a surprisingly profitable outcome. You should choose my victims more often."

She snorted, scrolling down to read the next page. "Ah, but then I'd have to ask for a cut. And you wouldn't like that."

"Business is business," he replied vaguely, and pocketed the cash. He eyed her in silence for a moment. "Homework?"

"Yup." Turning her head, she arched a brow. "Are you in college now or freelancing?"

"College, mostly," he replied, and shrugged. "Couple jobs."

Tenten shook her head. "You're working and going to school?" She tilted the tablet for a moment. "I wouldn't be able to stay sane."

The older teen hummed thoughtfully as he sipped his drink. "It's... it makes things very full," he admitted.

"Do you _sleep_?" she asked, half laughing. _Full, he says. I can barely keep my head straight this semester_. Then again, Neji had certainly turned everything upside down.

"Sometimes," he deadpanned, and took a pull of his beer. At her look, he smirked. "Not a lot."

Saluting him with the bottle, Tenten took another sip. "Hmm, where's Hidan? Isn't he usually with you?"

"Work," he replied with a shrug. "He works at the junk yard Sunday through Thursday." He slanted a glance her way. "Haven't heard as much from Hinata?"

_Touché_. Tenten shook her head. "We've been talking about other things," she admitted. "Mostly about her job, school... and my situation."

He hummed in understanding. "Your ex?"

"Yeah." One more pull from the bottle emptied it. "You were the first I told, funny enough."

_Blink_. He tilted his head. "Aa... really? Interesting."

She snorted. "Not that interesting. I'm trying to get over him; beating my head against a blunt object seemed to be the best way."

"No, generally all that does is get you hospitalized," he replied, smirking, and finished off his beer.

She mimed throwing her bottle at him. "Not what I meant," she grumbled, though she was still smiling.

Shrugging, he got up. "Game?"

Casting her eyes down to the tablet, Tenten bit her lip. The reading wasn't due until Thursday and she was more than halfway through, despite the interruptions. "Sure." And maybe this time she'd actually win.

xXx

A/N: Again, I restate, we're completely ignoring the age of majority.  
Beer is necessary dammit!

I'm going to shut up now.


End file.
